


康纳×你 妒火燃烧的后果

by tonyandkevin



Category: detorit
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyandkevin/pseuds/tonyandkevin





	康纳×你 妒火燃烧的后果

你愣住，下意识地回问他：“什么？”  
康纳歪了歪头，你这时候才发现房间的灯不知道什么时候打开了，灯光照过来，在他高挺的鼻梁侧打下一小片阴影。

“只要你同意。”  
他的手轻轻往下移，顺着你裙摆一路摸进，直到隔着内裤碰上你的肉缝——  
你慌张起来：“康纳！”  
只是轻轻一碰，甚至像是羽毛一般地刮过，你还没有反应过来，他的手已经收了回去。  
下一秒，他伸舌，舔了舔指尖。  
该怎么说那场景呢？  
只探出些许舌，你只能看到那舌尖微微压在齿上，指尖贴住他稍有些薄的下唇一点，给他那张禁欲而英俊的脸添上些许色气。  
不自知的诱惑。  
康纳放下手，定定看你歪着脖子望他。  
你马上意识到自己盯着他干了什么，脸刷地烧起来。  
他怎么可以舔？！  
还是那么色情地舔！

“这样会让你舒服吗？”  
依然是那把不带任何感情的嗓音，与之截然不同的是康纳再次袭过来的手，带着体温的指腹柔软，连带着动作也轻柔。  
衣摆被撩起，他一点一点地顺着你的脊椎上移，在碰到内衣的边缘时停下手来。

你被他摸得身子发软，在感受到他的小指一勾，内衣突然一松的时候整个人怔愣住——  
康纳……  
在干什么？  
仿生人……可以进行性爱吗？  
修长的手指自后绕过来，握住你的乳，他的动作说不起来的别扭，甚至是僵硬的，毫无章法地揉捏乳肉，又在听到你狠狠吸了一口气时，顺着胸乳的尖端一捏——  
“嗯……”  
你抑制不住地叫出声，在意识到自己的呻吟后羞赧地将头埋在了沙发。康纳没有吭声，也许是你的那声呻吟被分析为带有“愉悦”色彩的一声浪叫，他的腿挤进你的双腿之间，手仍然在胸乳上游动着。

当康纳的手指挤进花穴时，你整个人都忍不住战栗了起来。  
甚至可以清晰地感受到他的指腹轻轻蹭在肉壁上，慢慢地扩张开甬道。  
“小姐，请放松点。”他的腔调一成不变，你却可以从这语气里听出一丝调情的意味。你知道有部分仿生人是被设定为“床伴”，因而关于床事技巧的程序也会被设定进去，但你现在才知道……  
康纳也会这些。

“康纳，”你听到自己带着喘息的嗓音，在他撩了一手情液的时候响起：“你可以进行性交吗？”

“是的，小姐。”

冰冷，机械。

“好，就那样。”你抖着嗓子说道，突然想起今天穿的内衣裤似乎不是一套，正要开口叫他改天，他的手指却已经退了出去，下一秒，你整个人被他翻过身子，双腿大开向着他。  
康纳扯了扯领带，俯下身子。  
“是的，小姐。”  
你不知道他为什么要重复说两遍，但你清楚地看到，康纳一侧的嘴角轻轻地往上翘了翘。

康纳进来的时候，你脑海里首先想到的竟然是仿生人的男根原来是这么的……长。  
将甬道都塞满了一般。  
他直直地挺进来，男性的根部与你的嵌合，连睾丸也轻轻拍在臀部的肌肤上，夹杂着他抽插进入花穴的水声，在静谧的房间里格外清晰。  
“您的阴道，”他的声音如古井无波：“很紧，像小口一样咬着我。”  
浑身的血都冲上了脑袋一样，你的脸刷得变得通红，偏生他还要往深处顶，抽插的速度也断断续续地加快起来，像是要将你拆开入腹一般。你喘着开口：“闭……”  
“小姐的乳房颜色也很好看，”康纳没有停下嘴的意思，也许设计者认为在性爱中加入荤话是一样助兴的功能，但你此刻只觉得自己像是剥光了被人由头到尾盯着看一般——即使现在的你离剥光并不远。  
“是粉……”  
你忍无可忍，在他冲撞进来的时候扯着嗓子：“闭嘴康纳！”

他歪着头看你，也许是在分析你这句话的意思。

“我明白了，小姐，”你从未有一刻像此刻这样想冲起来捂住康纳的嘴，“享受性爱是第一要义。”  
他握住你的膝盖往上推，这个姿势让你整个人都靠进了沙发，也让花穴完全裸露了出来。  
康纳的顶端硕大炙热，混着滑腻淋漓的花液，顶开花唇，一插到底——  
“嗯……”

“如果要挑选床伴，显而易见的，我是最优秀的，  
“那些男人，只会粗鲁地伤害您，而我，没有人会比我更疼爱您，我甚至还会通过分析您在性事上的表情来获得信息，从而让您更愉悦，  
“不是吗，我的小姐？”


End file.
